Modèle:Tooltip
= Tooltip = ;Auteur :Zeal Vurte ;Description :Créé un 'tooltip' semblable a celles de WoW. :When using for sockbonus please specify sockbonus with a null value (eg.sockbonus=), and use sblink= instead. :Lorsqu'on utilise pour l'effet veuillez spéciplease specify effect as the effect type (eg.effect=Use:), and use elink= instead. :qitem, unique, qbegin et locked requirent n'importe quel paramètre pour s'afficher, ex: qitem=1 ou qitem=yes. :locked ajoutera automatiquement "" comme effet. :rep et rfaction fonctionnent ensemble. Exemple: rep=Amical, rfaction=Aube Argent :For multiple items for a single parameter (attrib, socket, effect) simply use after each item for that parameter. :create et createq sont utilisés ensembles ex. create=Runed Copper Pants et createq=Uncommon. :Merci d'utiliser pour socket (sertissage) et pour vendor et sell. Syntax : |float=> | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | :::Equip: Improves your chance to get a critical strike by 1%. ::|comment=Bears the mark of Jin ::|sell= ::|ilvl=68 :}} : ::|float=right ::|width=18em ::|icon=INV_Axe_34.png ::|name=Magister Astalor Bloodsworn ::|clvl=60 ::|race=Blood Elf ::|class=Mage ::|faction=Silvermoon City ::|flag=PvP ::|gender=Male :}} |float=right |width=18em |icon=INV_Axe_34.png |name=Zulian Stone Axe |quality=Rare |bind=LqR |type=Axe |slot=Two-Hand |speed=2.80 |dmg=131 - 197 |dps=58.6 |attrib=+22 Intellect |durability=100 |level=60 |effect= Equip: +44 Attack Power Equip: Improves your chance to get a critical strike by 1%. |comment=Bears the mark of Jin |sell= |ilvl=68 }} |float=right |width=18em |icon=INV_Axe_34.png |name=Magister Astalor Bloodsworn |clvl=60 |race=Blood Elf |class=Mage |faction=Silvermoon City |flag=PvP |gender=Male }} Result Template }|then= }|width= | |then= : }}}|else= }}}}}}}|then=32|else=24}}|height= | |then= : }}}|else= }}}}}}}|then=32|else=24}}|float=right|margin=0|padding=0}}}} }|then= }| }}} }} }|testBoP= Lié quand ramassé |testBoE= Lié quand équipé |testBoU= Lié quand équipé }} }|then= Durée: } }} }|then= Quest Item }} }|then= Unique ( }) |else= }|else= Unique }}}} }|then= Unique-Equipped ( }) |else= }|else= Unique-Equipped }}}} }|then= Cet objet démarre une quête }} }|then= } }} }|then= } }} }|then= Vitesse } }} }|then= } Dégâts }} }|then= } Dégâts }} }|then= ( } dégâts par seconde) }} }|then= } Armure }} }|then= } }} }|then= } }} }|then= Sertissage Bonus: } }} }|else= Sertissage Bonus: } }} }|then= Durabilité } }} }|then= Verrouillé }} }|then= } Emplacement Sac }} }|then= Races: } }} }|then= Classes: } }} }|then= }|then= Requires }}}| } - } }}}} }|then= Requiert } }} }|then= Requiert } }} }|then= Niveau minimum } }} }|then= } } }|then=}} }} }|else= } } }|else=}} }} }|then= }| }}} }} }|then= Requires } }} }|then= } Charges }} }|then= " }" }} | |then= : }}}|else= }}}}}}}|then= }|then= Temps de réutilisation: } }} }|then= } cast }} }|then= Vendeur } }} }|then= Prix de vente } }} }|then= Objet Niveau } }}}} }|then= } }} }|then= } }} }|then= Niveau } }|then= }}} }|then= }}} }|then= ( })}} }} }|then= } }} }|then= } }} | |then= : }}}|else= }}}}}}}|then= }|then= Age: } }} }|then= Sexe: } }} }|then= Rank: } }} }|then= Status: } }}}} Tooltip